Where are they now?
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: AKA part 5 AKA Girl's night out AKA NO I'M NOT WRITING ANOTHER ONE! EC, AO, Felinda, Huang/OMC, Munch/OFC.


Wow, I am exhausted. I had to write nine chapters in seven days. This is more of a celebration that that's over than anything else, but still- this is the Aftershock series finale. Unless I come across another plot bunny, this is the last installment. I like CO more anyway, and I'm working on a CO fic right now. kissthegirl54: this is Girl's Night Out, really, I just modified it so it works for the last part of the series. So… ANYWAYS…

**Several months after the ending of 'Everyone has a Past'**

"No, Elliot! For the _last_ time, this is a _girl's_ night out! So unless you got a secret surgery without telling me, you're not coming. And if you _did_ get that secret surgery, you can forget about ever having sex with me again."

Elliot groaned and rolled his eyes at Casey, still smiling slightly. "You're only putting your foot down about this because you don't want to go to Alex's parent teacher conference."

"I am not!" she exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. He just laughed and shook his head, so Casey groaned theatrically and crossed her arms. "Fine, maybe I am! But I'm still leaving, and do you know why?"

Elliot hesitated, looking her over suspiciously, then asked, "Why?"

Casey smiled as she took a step back towards the door, then took her hand out from behind her back with a smile and said, "Because I have the keys." Then she made a run for it, and actually made it out into the hallway before he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her off the ground, spinning her around in circles. "Elliot!" she laughed, shaking her head as she tried not to smile and failed miserably. "Elliot, stop!"

"No! Not until you promise to take the next conference thing!"

Casey held out for a moment longer, then shouted, "All right, fine! Fine, I'll take it! Now stop!" When Elliot finally released her, Casey, still laughing, backed away towards Alex's room, keeping her eye on him in case he decided to attack her again. Elliot just chuckled, shaking his head as he headed out to Alex's parent teacher conference.

Casey smiled to herself as she poked inside Alex's room to find him playing action figures... with her makeup. "Alex!" she gasped, hurrying inside and pulling everything away from him before he broke something. "What are you doing?"

"Playing!" he said simply, trying to grab them back.

"With my makeup? How did you even get this stuff?" she asked with a laugh as she walked to her and Elliot's room, making sure to put her makeup in a drawer too high for her son to reach.

"You left some of it in the sink when you went to work the other day, so I got it!"

Casey chuckled, shaking her head and getting down to Alex's eye level. "Listen, Alex, you've got to play with something else."

Alex's brow furrowed in confusion, and he asked slowly, "Why, Mommy? What was that stuff?"

"Um... makeup. It's what girls put on to look pretty for boys. It's a toy for girls, really."

Alex shook his head in disgust. "Girls! Yuck!"

Casey laughed again, leading Alex back to his room. "Thank god you still think that," she muttered under her breath before she continued, "Yes, well, it costs a lot of money and besides, boys shouldn't play with makeup unless they're actors. So promise mommy you're not going to touch her makeup again, okay?"

Alex, who was still sickened by the fact that it was 'a toy for girls', nodded fervently. "Good. Now, Uncle Munch is going to be other in a minute to babysit you, but Elizabeth's not coming- so please, behave and I promise I'll get you ice cream or something later, all right?"

"Ice cream! Yay!" Alex exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

Casey chuckled, rolling her eyes "I'll take that as a yes." Munch had had a shotgun wedding a couple of months ago to Casey's young assistant, Elizabeth. People were still wondering what exactly had convinced Munch to propose to her and why the hell she had said yes. Well, whatever. Elizabeth was coming along tonight too, so that would mean Casey would probably come back to find Alex sound asleep after watching JFK's biography.

SVUSVUSVU

"Guess what, Mia?" Melinda said as she led her daughter outside, winking at Fin. "Daddy's taking _you_ out to your favorite restaurant!"

Mia's eyes brightened, and she smiled before asking excitedly, "Pizza Perfect? Pizza Perfect? Pizza Perfect?" In between each question, Mia jumped up and down until Melinda put her hands down on her shoulders to keep her on the ground and nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes, Mia, Pizza Perfect."

"Ooh, yay!" Mia squealed, and was about to start jumping again before she hesitated, confused, and asked, "But, Mommy, where are you gonna be if I'm gonna be with Daddy?"

Melinda smiled as she winked at Fin and said, "I'm going to be getting drun- ah, on a playdate with Livvy, Lexi, Elizabeth, and Casey."

"So she says," Fin said with a smirk. "I think this whole 'girl's night out' thing is really just a hoax for you women to bash me, Elliot, and Munch. Well, so long as none of them go ballistic on me, I'm okay with it, but still!"

"Oh, you hush, Fin. You get to get drunk with the guys after every case; I always have a new body to examine! Tonight is _my_ night to relax, _your_ night to pamper Mia. All right?"

Fin laughed, rolling his eyes. "Oh all right, fine, I'll do it. But I'm getting you back for this, Melinda. You just wait and see."

She scoffed and waved him off. "Yeah, right. Well, I'm leaving- oh, yeah, I forgot, Huang wanted me to tell you that you're supposed to 'scare' Cynthia away from some club or whatever tonight- I think you need to call him or something."

"Oh really? And who's supposed to watch Mia while I'm doing this 'scaring' thing?"

Melinda shrugged. "I don't know- just take her over to Casey's. Munch is over there watching her son anyway. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight?"

Fin sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Bye, Mel." He waited for her to leave before trudging over the phone to call George to find out what exactly he was supposed to be doing.

SVUSVUSVU

"No, Cynthia! You're fourteen years old! You're not going to a club and that's final!" George exclaimed at his adopted daughter Cynthia for what was probably the thousandth time that night.

"George!" she shouted back. "I hate you! Why'd you even adopt me if all you're gonna do is just keep me locked up in this damn house?"

He groaned, passing a tired hand over his eyes. "Ask Bobby if you think he'll say something different, I'm sure he won't. And watch your language, and, even though I know you hate to hear it, you'll thank me for this someday."

"Ugh!" she screamed, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to her room much harder than necessary.

"Don't slam the door!" he called up to her. Cynthia's response was to slam the door even harder.

Bobby started laughing as he rolled his eyes. "God, what are we gonna do with that child? She's only been here three months and I swear, she's gonna end up pregnant in a year unless we do something."

George nodded as he reached for his cell phone. "Yeah, I'm gonna do something, all right. Fin? It's George. Listen, I need a favor- Cynthia is going to sneak out tonight to some club or bar. I need you to follow her, put on your best 'gangbanger' act to scare her. Do you think you can do that? ...fine, I'll do all your damn paperwork... okay, fine, that too! ... thanks, Fin."

SVUSVUSVU

After Olivia shut Casey's apartment door on the twins, she turned to Alex and asked, "Baby, don't you think Casey and Elliot will notice there's more than one kid in there? I mean, they're not blind."

"No," she agreed with a smile, "but Casey is a bad driver when she's drunk. So all we have to do is wait for her to leave, then drive to her apartment just a _little_ faster then she's going, pick up the twins, then leave before she notice anything! See, it's a piece of cake!"

"Yes, well, my poor husband is going to have his arms full," Elizabeth said with a glare. "Three kids? How on earth is he going... um, why is Fin coming up here with Mia?" she asked uncertainly, coming to a stop as Fin exited the elevator, tugging on Mia's hand.

The little girl was whining, "But Daddy, you _proooooomised_!"

He sighed apologetically, shaking his head. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I have some extra work to do. I _promise_ I'll do it tomorrow, and you know what, I'll get that chocolate cake you like so much, all right?"

She pouted, then stomped her foot as she said, "You better."

Fin sighed as he knocked on Casey's door, then looked at Alex, Olivia, and Sheba and confusion. "Um... guys? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I was dropping my husband off," Sheba said, then gestured to Alex and Olivia and continued, "and _they're_ here because they're trying to kill my husband with Isaac and Jenna. They just dumped them on John since they usually have Casey babysit. Now, please tell me you're not giving my husband _another _child to take care of?" When Fin nodded, she groaned and shook her head. "I'm telling you, you won't come back to find a single one of them the way you left them. John can't take care of one kid, let alone four."

SVUSVUSVU

Casey cheered when she saw Alex, Olivia, and Elizabeth walk into the bar together. "Hey!" she called. "Over here!" The ADA beckoned them over to where she and Melinda were sitting, and the three hurried over.

"Hey, you two! Jesus, it's been _forever_ since we all had the same day off, hasn't it?" Olivia asked as she slid into the bar inbetween Alex and Casey.

"Yeah," Melinda agreed. "I'm almost surprised someone's office hasn't called to make them come back to work."

Olivia shook her head, smiling proudly. "Nope, not possible- Elliot's on call tonight, _not_ me, and until we give Casey a case she can't prosecute it, so she can't work. Alex is giving all her work to her assistant for the night, Casey gave Sheba the night off, and Melinda, didn't you tell whatshisface to cover for you tonight?"

She nodded. "Yep, but still- knowing our luck, I'm going to be called in to some scene- probably whatshisface's murder- and Elliot's gonna be the guy who shot him. So Olivia will be dragged back to work, and it's going to be some white collar-SVU crossover so Alex and Casey will both be called in to get emergency warrant for something or another, and then-"

Melinda was interrupted by Casey, who clamped a hand over her mouth and shouted, "Shut up! If you keep talking, it'll all come true! And I don't care what happens, I am _not_ working tonight!"

Olivia pulled the ADA back, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Casey, don't kill Melinda. If I had to arrest you for murder, then that would mean paperwork, which is really just another word for work. So, in other words, don't kill her or I'll kill you." Casey chuckled as she swallowed the rest of her drink, then waved the bartender to get them all more.

"Fine, Olivia, I won't kill her- but if what she said comes true, then it's on! Oh, and Elizabeth- don't put makeup on when you babysit Alex anymore. He started playing with mine today, and my son is _not_ growing up to be a drag queen!"

The others burst out laughing, and when she could speak again, Olivia forced out, "What did Elliot say?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know- I'm not telling him. Or, if I am, I'm going to do it while wearing that outfit I bought for our anniversary, because he'll find some way to make it all my fault!"

Melinda rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Fin would too! If Mia every does something that's 'too girly', he says it's my fault! I say it's because she's 5 years old and doesn't know that playing with dolls nauseates most grown women, but whatever."

"Oh, quit complaining!" Alex scoffed. "We all know you love them. That's why you married them, right?"

Melinda groaned but nodded, and Casey nodded as well but muttered under her breath, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we don't get to complain about it." Olivia shoved her playfully, smiling slightly, and Casey pushed her back. "Hey, don't hit me, detective, or I'll sic my husband on you! He may be annoying at times, but let me tell you, he's one hell of a guard dog!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, right! I bet I could take him!"

Alex jumped to her wife's defense and said, "She could! When Olivia gets in a fight, she'll stop at nothing to win. Seriously, in a fight between her and Elliot? It could go either way."

Casey called, "All for Elliot, smack Olivia on the back of the head!" Casey, Melinda, Elizabeth, and even a grudging Alex obliged.

Olivia groaned, rubbing her head. "Thanks, guys. I feel the love."

Alex chuckled and draped an arm around her shoulder. "You should. I give it to you every Friday night."

"Alex!" she gasped in embarrassment, turning to her as face glowed bright red. Immediately, Casey, Melinda, and Elizabeth started catcalling, and Olivia shouted over them, "Hey, you three shut up! Especially you, Elizabeth! At least my wife isn't older than dirt!"

"Ooh, she got you there, Elizabeth!" Melinda said with a smirk.

Sheba blushed bright red and crossed her arms furiously. "Oh yeah? Well at least _my_ husband can tie his own tie! Elliot still has to make Casey do it for him!"

Casey was about to turn on Elizabeth when Alex interceded. "Okay, okay, we get it! All your husbands are handicapped in some way or another, so me and Olivia still win the trophy for the best relationship, but there's no reason to kill each other over it! _Jesus_!"

Everyone besides Olivia grumbled at that, but no one said anything loud enough to be made out. Satisfied, Alex turned back to the bar, then stopped when she caught sight of someone standing a few feet away, dressed like a hooker and dancing with a guy atleast three years older than here. "Um... guys?" she asked hesitantly. "Isn't that Cynthia?"

Everyone looked closely at her, then Casey exclaimed, "It is! What the hell is she doing here? She's only fourteen!"

"Yeah! I'm going to-" Melinda started, but stopped when she saw Fin- dressed in his best undercover drug dealer outfit- stepped up beside Cynthia, scaring the other guy off with just a glance.

"Hey, baby," he said, showing her his gun. "I heard you was selling drugs on my turf."

Cynthia kept up her 'badass' act another second, crossing her arms and taking a step back as she said, "I don't know what you're-"

Fin pushed her up against the bar and exclaimed, "Like hell you don't! Look, baby, you better not stay here another minute or I'm gonna know you're name, and you don't want that. Cause see, when I know you're name, I can get my boys to hunt down where you live. And that's gonna involve a match and some gasoline. Get the picture?" Cynthia nodded silently, eyes wide, and Fin released, waving her off. "Now, get out of here! Scram! Go on!"

Cynthia ran from the bar in a panic. The moment she was gone, Fin sighed and sat down, ordering a drink. "Fin!" Melinda called in shock. "Fin, what the hell are you doing here?"

He blinked, then hurried over to them and said, "Oh, hey, I didn't know you ladies would be here- sorry, George called and told me to track Cynthia down and scare her away from sneaking out again."

Casey stared between him and Melinda, then shook her head and got to her feet. "Well, either I'm drunk and I'm hallucinating or this night is getting weirder and weirder. I'm leaving because I have a case to prosecute tomorrow and I don't want to be hungover. Adios." Everyone perked up at that, waiting for her to leave before dashing outside, trying to get to Casey's apartment before she did.

SVUSVUSVU

Casey had just unlocked the door to her apartment when Fin, Melinda, Elizabeth, Alex, and Olivia all came pouring out of the elevator. "Casey!" Olivia exclaimed in shock. "Don't go in there!" The others all tried to pull her away from the door but the ADA managed to get it open. When she caught a glimpse of what was inside, she screamed.

Munch was sitting in the living room, tied to a chair as Isaac, Jenna, Mia, and Alex all ran around the apartment, shouting things from some kid's show. There was paint, food, and what looked liked blood but was probably more red paint scattered all over the floor and walls, and it looked like Isaac was eating a live fish. "Oh my _god_!" Casey screamed as she stood in the doorway of her apartment, frozen in shock. After another moment of amazement, everyone rushed in to get their children or, in Elizabeth's case, to untie her husband. "What the... what the..." the ADA stammered, staring around the room in horror. "What..."

"Sorry Case, gotta go," Melinda said as she rushed past, Mia in Fin's arms as he ran behind her.

"Yeah, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Olivia told her as she followed them, Jenna on her shoulders. Alex was right behind her, Isaac clinging to her neck. She cast Casey an apologetic glance, and when she ended up alone besides Elizabeth and Munch, she was still opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

Munch gasped, "Casey, I am _never_ babysitting for you again! Those... those _demons_ came over and nearly killed me!"

When he took off down the hallway, Elizabeth hurrying after him, Casey remained frozen for a moment, then ran after them, screaming, "_Melinda! Fin! Alex! Olivia! I am going to kill you!"_

Part 8 out of 8 (counting the oneshots)… IT'S FINISHED! WOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!


End file.
